


Over The Hedge

by katie_delaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Camping, M/M, Tent Sex, Top Harry Potter, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: Harry and Draco are Aurors on the same squad. Despairing of their bickering their boss sends them to the depths of the Lake District to reconcile their differences. There is more than any of them bargained for waiting for them.(This was meant to be a short pwp shot but it got away with me!)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Over The Hedge

Harry sat next to Draco in the office. They had identical sullen looks on their faces as their squad lead Morgan stood in front of them with her arms folded.

“What is wrong with you?!” she demanded.

Harry’s sullen look tinged with embarrassment.

“You are both twenty-five years old. Twenty-five. Yet I receive constant complaints of your squabbling and disruption of every project you’re put on together. And now, look at you both!”

Draco had a black eye. Harry had a bloody nose and some blood in the corner of his eye. His jaw ached.

“You said you wanted us to practice our defence skills, in case-“ Draco started.

Harry at least had the sense to keep quiet.

“You weren’t even in the same group! I find you, after the training session beating each other to a pulp. I’ll ask again.” She put her hands on her hips. “What is wrong with you?”

“He hit me first!” Draco said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Child,” Harry muttered under his breath.

“Enough! I don’t care if you are the Great Harry Potter or you’re the noble redeemed Death Eater Draco Malfoy. You will be civil to each other. Or you will _both_ be dismissed.”

They both winced. Harry was mortified. Now that his heart rate had settled and the had adrenaline seeped away, he saw this for what it really was. An embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “You’re right. It’s stupid and childish.”

He could tell Draco was fighting to keep a straight face and not roll his eyes.

Morgan glared at them for another few moments.

“I’m pairing you together on your next investigation. Stake out.” She threw the file down at them.

Harry bit his tongue and heard Draco splutter.

“No arguments. Do it or you’re out. I want you to walk back in here a solid partnership that can work together in my force, or I don’t want you coming back at all.” She walked out the office and slammed the door behind her.

Harry stared at the desk, refusing to meet Malfoy’s eyes.

They both went for the file at the same time but Harry was faster. Malfoy glowered at him.

They had grown up, supposedly. Malfoy’s hair had changed, he wore it shorter these days, hanging casually as if never styled. Harry didn’t believe it. Malfoy was dressed in blue jeans and a black polo neck, muggle clothes for their muggle training, maybe he had a few wrinkles around his eyes, but their colour, piercing grey, and the glare that he gave Harry for taking his time flicking through the pages…well. They might as well have still been in school. Maybe Morgan was right.

“This is crap.” Harry threw it back on the desk. “Stake out from a shit lead.”

“Yeah I can read it myself, Potter, thanks.” Malfoy snatched the file off the desk.

“You sure?” Harry didn’t know why he said it with the reprimand Morgan, and himself, for being so childish fresh in his mind.

Draco flicked too fingers up at him as he scanned the file.

“I think you’re wrong.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Trust Draco to be contrary.

“Of course you do.”

Draco looked up at him with an unkind smile.

“Well, I guess we’ll see who’s right then.”

“Not everything has to be a competition, Draco.”

Draco smiled wider.

“See you in the morning, Potter.”

“Bright and early.”

*

Harry still didn’t understand why they had to get there so early, or go half way across the country for a stake out. Surely there were officers closer who could take this job. Either way Harry was reluctant to drag himself out of bed on a cold January morning to go sit in a tent with Draco fucking Malfoy.

He dabbed at his nose in the mirror, and at the corner of his eye which was already beginning to shine. Not that he’d ever tell him, but Malfoy threw a mean punch when he was pissed off. Sure, Harry was bigger, and had muscle mass on his side. But Malfoy was quick, clever, and far more opportunistic that Harry was. That was how Malfoy’s fist had ended up in his face, just before they’d been caught.

He shook his head at himself at his sheer stupidity. This job was everything to him. Usually he was the epitome of good professional behaviour. Malfoy just irked something in him. Something far below the surface, that made him forget who he was, that he was in fact an adult, and would be facing something much worse than detention if he got caught pounding the shit out of Malfoy during office hours.

*

Seeing Malfoy at a muggle train station carrying half a tent was pretty bewildering. Harry had to admit Malfoy was blending in better than he’d expected, wearing dark blue jeans, walking boots (Harry was surprised to see these had some wear on them) a slate grey fleece and a dark green waterproof coat. He had a black knitted beanie pulled down over his platinum hair. The tent was packed in a ruck sac. He carried a steaming take away cup of what Harry imagined was coffee.

“What are you staring at?” Malfoy asked.

“…Nothing. You’re just…”

“What? Dressed appropriately? I’m not a moron, Potter. I have no desire to freeze to death in the Lake District because you can’t control your temper.”

Harry clenched his jaw and didn’t rise to the bait. The effort was clearly visible and caused Malfoy to smirk at him. Harry took a deep breath.

“Didn’t get me one then?” Harry nodded to Draco’s coffee.

“I didn’t know what you liked,” Draco said innocently.

“Latte, two sugars.”

“I’ll be sure to remember next time.”

Harry glanced up at the train time display, sighing when he saw the train was due any minute and he definitely didn’t have time to go and get himself a coffee.

“You got the tickets?” Draco asked.

“Yes dear,” Harry drawled.

The train screeched into the station and Harry pulled out their tickets.

They dumped their bags in the hold at the end of the cabin and found their seats. Harry groaned inwardly, the carriage was jam packed, save for two seats next to each other with tickets sticking out the top.

“Must be us.” Harry said.

Draco nodded and waited for Draco to sit down.

“What makes you think you get the aisle seat?” Draco huffed.

“Um, cos I’m taller and I’ve got longer legs?”

Draco rolled his eyes but dutifully slid into the window seat. Harry sat next to him and pointedly stretched his legs out into the aisle.

“Yeah alright,” Draco tutted. “Guess you are a manspreader.”

Harry spluttered.

“What?”

Draco gestured.

“Look, you’re taking up half my seat.” Draco slapped his hand down on Harry’s thigh. “It’s called personal space, Potter.”

“If you’ve quite finished feeling me up.”

Draco smirked at him.

“In your dreams.” He pulled out a book and started to read, happily sipping at his coffee like he spent every weekend relaxing on a muggle train.

Harry gritted his teeth. He’d been relying on Malfoy being a brat and complaining the entire time to feel better about himself. Really, he knew he was dreading this weekend, he hated public transport, muggle or magical, and he bloody hated tents.

“We regret to inform you that due to staff shortages, there is no trolley services or canteen trolley available on this service. Our sincere apologies.”

Harry groaned inwardly. He closed his eyes, wondering if he could manage to sleep all the way, but the noise of the carriage was deafening. Malfoy took another sip of his drink and turned a page of his book.

*

By the time they got near to their stop, almost all of the train’s customers had got off. Harry had shifted onto the seat opposite. Draco hadn’t commented. He hadn’t said a word, except to ask Harry to move so he could go to the toilet, the entire journey. Harry was suspicious but fairly relieved, god knows the situation was bad enough without Malfoy’s needling.

The train ground to a halt. It was 4pm and Harry’s stomach grumbled.

“This train terminates here. All change please, all change.”

Harry got up, stretched, then grabbed his half of the tent and took it off the train. The bitter wind nearly knocked him sideways. Malfoy hopped down beside him and they looked around at the empty train platform. The one bathroom had a padlock on it. The shutters on what Harry assumed usually was the café were down, without any signage about when they might possibly be open again. The night was already drawing in. They walked out onto a mostly empty ‘main road’ with no shops except a petrol station across the street.

“Fantastic,” Harry muttered under his breath.

“It seems we have reached the end of the world,” Draco said.

Harry for once didn’t feel inclined to disagree.

“Guess that’s dinner then.” Harry nodded to the petrol station.

They walked across the empty road and into the petrol station and scoured the shelves for anything remotely edible that didn’t require an oven.

Harry ended up with a prawn mayonnaise sandwich and a packet of salt and vinegar crisps. It reminded him of terrible school trips when the Dursleys ‘forgot’ to pack him something and the schoolteacher had to give him whatever they could find for under 3 quid.

He looked around for a coffee machine. A shining Costa coffee machine sat in the corner of shop. Unfortunately, it was wrapped in yellow out of order tape.

“Do you have any other coffee?” Harry asked the teenager sitting behind the glass staring at his phone.

“’s out of order’ he said without looking up.

Harry sighed and paid for his food. Draco wasn’t long behind him and Harry pulled out the muggle smart phone they’d given him and opened the maps app.

“Twenty minutes walk.”

“If you don’t get us lost,” Malfoy finished for him.

Harry didn’t bother to respond and set off down the road following the directions of the phone.

_GPS signal lost._

Harry swore under his breath. They were five minutes away. He couldn’t tell Malfoy. Not that it was even his fault.

“There, that’s it right?” Draco pointed to a road sign for the campsite.

“Yep that’s it!” Harry nodded and stuffed his phone in his coat pocket.

They walked to the shack with the prices scrawled on a chalkboard but found it empty.

“Hello?” Harry called.

The field was empty of all but two other tents. Harry was surprised that they weren’t the only ones crazy enough to be camping in this weather. A man eventually came out of the small brick building in the middle of the field that Harry guessed was the toilet block. He carried a mop and bucket under his arm.

“Hello! Is it the Potters?”

“Yes,” Harry said, too relieved they had found the right place to correct him.

“Well you’ve already paid ahead, so if you can find a space, pitch right up!” He laughed at his own joke and went back in the toilet block.

They walked over to the edge of the campsite, that just happened to back onto the drive of the house they were meant to be watching. Through a great deal of privet hedge of course.

“Here?” Harry asked.

“Yes darling, this looks perfect. I do love our weekend getaways from City life.”

Harry rolled his eyes and didn’t respond.

He’d forgotten how tedious putting a tent up manually was. Which was impressive considering they’d had drills on it the week prior. Muggle practice. The current lead of the department was obsessed with it. How often he really thought they’d find themselves without their wands or having to pretend in front of muggles he really didn’t know.

Last time pointed out that he could just do wandless to one of the seniors they had shushed him down and told him to keep quiet about it, especially with the rest of the squad. Harry hammered the peg into the cold hard soil.

He heard the sound of Draco doing the same opposite him. It was erking him that none of this seemed to be bothering Draco at all. He’d been planning on being the righteous one and putting on a brave face whilst Draco whinged all weekend.

The tent eventually rose above them and they tied it down in place.

Harry felt a spot of rain on his nose.

He sighed crawled into the tent for protection. Draco followed shortly after and they sat, almost knees to knees, and eat their sad petrol station dinner.

“Didn’t you bring any beans?” Draco asked.

“What?”

“You know, muggles like to make a fire and heat up baked beans.”

Harry shrugged.

“I’ve got a lighter, fresh out of beans.”

Draco shook his head in apparent disappointment then grabbed a can out of the bottom of his bag.

“Got you a present for our weekend getaway.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow. Surely Draco wasn’t suggesting that they drank on the job. He turned the can and realised Draco had picked him up an iced late from the petrol station.

“Oh!” was all Harry managed to say.

“Thought it might cheer your moody caffeine withdrawal ass up.”

“I’m not moody! I’m just… not exactly enthusiastic about spending the weekend with you in a tent.”

“I promise I won’t punch you again if it makes you feel better.”

“Thanks. Bloody stung,” Harry admitted.

“Should have been faster.”

“I could strangle you,” Harry said seriously.

Draco threw him a charming grin.

“Buy me a drink first.”

Harry ignored him and dug out their binoculars. He wrestled with the hedge until he got a good line of sight.

“Okay. Clear view. For all we’re going to see,” he muttered under his breath.

Draco was leafing through the case file.

“Care to make a wager on that?”

“What do you want me to bet, my fucking sandwich?”

Draco laughed.

“No, thank you. Pride’ll do for me.”

Harry shrugged. “You’re on then.”

“The tip off says their meant to be arriving with the illegal goods between midnight and 1am, but we should probably keep an eye out.”

“Illegal goods,” Harry rolled his eyes. “It could be anything from muggle slaves to an enchanted sofa. You think they could have been a bit more specific.”

“That’d be far too easy, Potter.”

“You want to take first watch?”

“Yeah sure, you look like shit. Get some sleep.”

Harry stuck his fingers up at him and chucked him the binoculars. Draco caught them and they shuffled round each other in the tent.

Harry knew Draco was right. He was tired, cold, his face still hurt where Draco had smacked him, and he felt like shit. He pulled out his sleeping bag and burrowed down in it. He rested his head on the pillow and was halfway through wondering how he was supposed to sleep on such hard ground with a rock jutting into his back when he passed out cold.

“ _Potter_!” a hissed voiced and a pillow thrown at his head woke him up with a start.

It was pitch black. He had no idea how long Draco had let him sleep for. He sat bolt upright and moved over to Draco.

“Shh!” Draco hissed as Harry’s sleeping bag rustled. “Get the camera.”

“What’s going on?” Harry whispered.

“Someone’s arrived. Big van.”

“Well, I stand corrected.” Harry muttered and pulled the camera out. He lay on his belly next to Draco and they peered through the gap in the hedge.

“Is that…?” Harry squinted and zoomed in the camera.

“Cage. It’s…” Draco fiddled with the focus on the binoculars. “I think that’s a phoenix.”

“Holy shit.” Harry focused on the poor brightly feathered bird as the two men staggered with it across the gravel driveway, skidding and crunching their way towards the door. He snapped.

“You getting this?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t they levitate it? You think they’re muggles?”

“They might be under imperius.”

“Fuck. Potter, this is a major break.”

Harry nodded and kept clicking away.

They watched in mystified horror as the muggles unpacked the cages one by one and took them into the house. They never saw the owner.

“That’s a Phoenix, Pixies, a Griffin, and what looked like a very large cat.”

“They’re called tigers, Malfoy.”

“Piss off, Potter, I know what fucking Tiger is. It looked like a very large cat.”

Harry smirked to himself but refrained from further comment.

Two more boxes were unpacked but the contents were obscured. Harry snapped a couple more pictures of the men, the van and the license plate. The men got in the van, slammed the doors shut and drove off into the night.

Harry and Draco were quite for a moment. The house was still in apparent darkness and silence, but Harry didn’t believe the charade.

“You think we should go in there?”

“I dunno, I wouldn’t want to go up against a very big cat without my wand.”

Draco lowered his goggles and turned to glare at him.

“Fuck off. Besides, everyone know you’ve been doing wandless since you were a kid.”

“Do they now?” Harry stared at the house some more. “We should call in.”

Draco nodded.

“Yes. You want to do it?”

“Sure.”

Harry picked up the phone and tried to remember how to use it and not look like a twat in front of Draco.

“Morgan,” she answered half asleep. “This better be good Potter or-“

“They’re smuggling magical creatures using muggles under the imperius curse. We think. We’ve got pictures.”

“How many?”

“Six crates.”

“Containing?”

“Phoenix, pixies, Griffin, and…we think a tiger.”

“Wasn’t a fucking tiger,” Draco muttered under his breath.

“Okay. Don’t approach. We don’t know what they’ve got in there. Come back with the photos tomorrow. We’ll take it from there.”

“But we’re right here!” Harry insisted.

“Yes, there’s two of you, wandless. We don’t know who or what they have in there. You will not approach. I’ll send a team in in the morning.”

“Can we come in?”

“Certainly, as soon as the trains start running again. I believe the first one is at 9am.”

Harry groaned.

“And Potter?”

“Yes?”

“None of your heroics, please, you understand me?”

“Yes,” Harry sighed, trying not to sound like a petulant child.

She hung up.

Draco looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh.

“What’s so fucking funny?”

“None of your heroics... She’s got you down a tee.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Oh piss off.”

Malfoy just smirked at him and crawled back into the tent.

“Well. May as well get some sleep if we’re stood down.”

Harry grunted in agreement and zipped up the tent. Malfoy had already lay down with the lamp by his head.

He shuffled down in his sleeping bag trying not to kick Malfoy in the process and not get stuck in his sleeping bag and make an idiot out of himself. Not that he cared what Malfoy thought.

He lay down and wondered how the hell he’d got comfortable enough to sleep before. He closed his eyes. Malfoy turned off the lamp. Harry opened his eyes again and inwardly sighed. He wasn’t getting any more sleep tonight and he knew it. The groundsheet crinkled and rustled under him as he tossed and turned.

It was darker out here than he could ever remember it being. Except maybe on that ridiculous little island Uncle Vernon had driven them to all that time ago. The wind was howling just the same as that night. He shivered in the sleeping bag. He heard a tap as a raindrop hit the top of the tent. He prayed it was just the one.

It wasn’t. Soon the rain was pounding on the tent.

“For fucks sake.” He muttered under his breath.

“I always liked swimming outdoors,” Draco drawled.

Harry turned the light back on. Draco threw his arm over his eyes dramatically.

“Potter! What are you doing?”

Harry groaned as he saw water seeping in through the corner nearest to his head. 

“Its leaking.”

“Marvellous. Fix it.”

“What? How?” Harry spluttered, watching the water trickling towards his pillow.

“ _I know_ you can do wandless, Potter, come on. I don’t fancy this ice bath.”

“What if she finds out? Kicks us out?”

“I’ll take my chances. I’d rather not drown.”

Harry sighed, he was cold, and miserable. Getting fired didn’t seem that bad right now. He muttered under his breath, the tent glowed and shimmered, shivered, and the water ran back out the tent.

“I love you Potter.”

Harry rolled eyes.

“Could you warm it up a bit?”

Harry supposed he might as well. He put his hands on Draco’s sleeping bag, his hands shimmered gold, it passed from his hands and spread across the folds of Draco’s sleeping bag. Draco groaned.

“Maybe you are useful to have as a partner, boy wonder.”

Harry warmed his own sleeping bag and sighed in relief.

“Now you definitely owe me a coffee.”

“Okay.”

They lay in the gold glowing light of their sleeping bags staring at the ceiling listening to the rain pound down on their newly enchanted tent.

“Do muggles actually enjoy this?”

Harry shrugged.

“Some of them. I’ve never done muggle camping before. I liked wizard camping for the world Cup.”

“Christ. That seems like forever ago.”

“It does.” Harry felt a twist of nostalgia for the Weasley’s warm family glow. The cheer and love in that tent. He missed it. He made a mental note to go and see them soon when he got back.

“I wasn’t in a tent though,” Draco said after a pause.

“Of course you weren’t,” Harry scoffed.

“Hey! You can’t choose your family. I’d thought you of all people would understand that.”

“I do. Doesn’t mean you’re not a spoilt brat though.”

“Arsehole.”

“I thought I was your new favourite partner. You only want me for my magic.”

“Boohoo. Can’t be easy being powerful.”

“Maybe I’ll just take away the waterproofing above your head and you can get wet.”

“Maybe I’ll put a pillow over your face whilst you’re asleep.”

Harry put his hand out towards Draco’s sleeping bag. Draco caught his wrist.

“You’re such a child.” Draco said then paused. “Jesus Christ... I can feel the magic coming off you. Its a wonder you don’t explode.”

“I’ve broken a lot of glasses.”

Draco laughed.

“Yep, like I said, childish temper tantrums.”

“Like you’re not childish.”

“You’re the one that hit me and nearly got us fired!” Draco said.

“You hit me too!”

“You started it.” Harry could feel his temper rising again.

“I did not!” Harry tried to twisted his arm out of Draco’s grip but Draco gripped harder. Harry swung himself over Draco, grabbing his other wrist and pushing it down.

Draco smirked up at him, like he’d just proven his point.

“I could strangle you.”

Draco’s face was golden in the glow from his sleeping bag. How he could look so innocent and be such a nightmare Harry had no idea.

“You could at least give me a little foreplay before we start choking each other.”

Harry gave him a death glare.

Draco grinned back at him, all charm and suggestive eyes.

“Not much else to do out here is there?”

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

“No.”

“Great, I promise, I’m a fantastic shag.”

“I’m going to sleep.” Harry went to roll off him but Draco grabbed his hips and pulled him down on top of him.

“Sure?”

Harry’s breath hitched and Draco grinned.

“Yeah that’s what I thought, Potter.”

Harry spluttered and tried to put his hardening cock down to the warmth of their sleeping bags. Draco grabbed a fist full of Harry’s hair and kissed him hard.

Harry pulled back and wished he hadn’t, Draco’s lust filled stare destroyed any resolve he had left to resist.

“I just want to say, that this is a fucking awful idea,” Harry said.

“Noted. Now shut up, get your clothes off and get in here with me.”

Harry paused for a second then did as he was told, throwing his clothes into a pile on the tent floor. He went to crawl into the warmth of Draco’s sleeping bag but he stopped him.

“Wait.” He dragged his eyes up and down him, biting his lips. “Fuck me boy wonder you don’t disappoint.”

Harry pulled back Draco’s sleeping bag, pulled off his top, and groaned at the pale skin he exposed. Draco kicked off his trousers and Harry pushed his hand into his boxers, wrapping his large hand round Draco’s cock.

“Fuck. “ Draco grinned at Harry, his eyes sparkling. “How longs it been since you got laid, boy wonder?”

“Too long,” Harry muttered, kissing Draco hard.

He knew he got rough when he was this turned on, this passionate. It flicked a switch in him, it always had, his dick took over, and he just wanted wanted wanted.

He held Draco down tight by his neck as he kissed him, pumping their cocks together with his other hand.

Draco groaned into his mouth, apparently not objecting in the least to Harry’s rough treatment.

“Fuck yes, Potter,” he gasped around Harry’s grip. “Fucking give it to me. Get those fucking fingers inside me.”

“I never knew you were such a cock slut.”

Draco smirked.

“Well you do now. Fill me Potter, come on.”

“No. Suck me first.”

Draco groaned in protest but Harry moved over him to kneel either side of his shoulder. Draco leant up, eager now, opening his mouth in the most obscene picture. He gasped as the heat of Draco’s mouth engulfed him. Draco grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him closer, gagging on his cock but still pushed forward.

“Ah fuck!” Harry nearly over balanced, groaning at the feel of the back of Draco’s throat contracting around his cock. Draco sucked him hard and eager. “Jesus Draco that’s so good... Oh... Oh... God.”

The sight of his cock disappearing into Draco’s mouth was too much and he pulled back with a gasp.

Draco grinned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Now will you fuck me?”

“Jesus. Yes. Turn over.” He groaned as Draco got onto his hands and knees before him.

“Get those fingers in me.”

“Demanding brat,” Harry slapped his arse and Draco shuddered. “I think we’ll take this nice and slow.”

Draco groaned and Harry whispered under his breath, his fingers tingled and became slick.

He grabbed Draco’s cock with one hand and pushed a single finger inside Draco’s arse hole with the other.

“Ah yeah.”

“Better?” Harry purred behind him.

“A bit.”

Harry smirked at the deliberate provocation and pushed two fingers back in hard.

“Mmm,” Draco moaned “That’s good.”

Harry bit his lip as he watched Draco squirm as he fucked him slowly with his fingers.

“Come on, I’m ready.”

“You’re ready when I say you’re ready.”

Harry didn’t miss the shiver this sent through Draco’s body.

“Fuck,” Draco muttered, bucking in Harry’s hands.

“Desperate aren’t you?”

Harry could almost see Draco’s effort not to rise to Harry’s teasing.

“Yeah, so you going to get on with it Potter or what?”

“I’m enjoying watching you squirm to be honest.” He pushed hard on Draco’s prostate and watched him tremble.

“Ah! More, Potter, _please_.”

The temptation of Draco’s arse became too much and Harry moved behind him, pulling his fingers back and slicking up his cock.

Draco hissed in a breath in anticipation. Harry teased him, running the tip of his cock over Draco’s arsehole.

“ _Potter_ ,” Draco growled.

Harry grinned and pushed forward slowly, groaning at the feel of Draco stretching around him.

“Fuck,” Draco groaned. “Yes, yes, more. _Potter_.”

Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to go slow, more to annoy Draco than anything else.

Draco slammed his hips back against him in protest and Harry cried out, grabbing Draco’s hips so he couldn’t do it again.

“Brat,” Harry muttered under his breath again as he began to fuck Draco slowly.

Draco turned to putty in his hands, compliant and willing as Harry fucked him slowly, stretching him and enjoying the tight velvet heat inside him.

“Yessss,” Draco sighed.

Harry smirked and ran his hand up Draco back.

“That better sweetie? Feel better full of cock you slut?”

Draco shuddered underneath him.

“You ready for a proper fucking now?”

“Yes,” Draco moaned. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Harry grinned and held his hips hard.

“Say please?”

“Pleassse Potter,” Draco purred underneath him and Harry nearly came.

He moved faster, harder, letting his body take over. The natural snaps of his hips pushed him hard and deep into Draco’s arse and Draco moaned underneath him.

“Fuck yes, Potter, _harder_.”

Harry grinned and fucked him hard with everything he had, delighting in Draco’s cries beneath him.

“Yes, yes, fuck! More, more, please, fuck!” Draco babbled.

Harry groaned, pounding him hard and sending himself rushing towards his own orgasm.

“Yes! Potter now, touch me, please!”

Draco came hard the second Harry touched his dick.

“FUCK!”

Harry grinned continuing to fuck him as hard as he could, Draco’s every cry and every contraction of his muscles sending him closer.

As Draco stilled and gasped for air Harry shoved him onto his back, grabbing the back of his head and pushing it towards his cock. Draco opened his lips and sucked eagerly.

Harry cried out loud as he came, hands tight in Draco’s hair as he fucked his mouth and came down his throat.

“Fuuuuuck,” he moaned as Draco sucked him dry, drawing out every tremor and moan from him with his mouth.

Harry gasped his breath back.

“Holy fuck.”

Harry collapsed down on top of Draco, vaguely aware that he was probably crushing Draco with his weight. Draco was grinning.

Harry kissed him again, hard and long and moaned into his mouth before resting his head in the crook of Draco’s neck, revelling in the smell of sweat and sex and the heat of Draco’s body against his own.

“I got to say Potter, I really didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Good for you too huh?”

Draco looked like he was going to make a witty retort when they heard a spine chilling scream from the house.

“Help!”

It was a woman’s. High pitched.

The looked at each other in panic. Harry rolled off Draco and searched frantically through his sleeping bag for his phone. He found it and called Morgan but to his dismay it just rang and rang. He cursed.

“This is Potter. We need back up.” He hissed after the answering machine bleep.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds then heard another scream. Harry looked down at the unresponsive phone.

“Shit. We’ve got to go in there,” he was already half dressed.

“We?! I’ve not got a fucking wand!” Malfoy objected though he was already pulling on his clothes.

“I’ll find you one.”

“Fuck, shit.” He cursed behind Harry as he pulled on his boots, followed him out of the tent and over the hedge.

Harry still felt giddy from his orgasm and willed his heart to slow down.

“Stay behind me,” he said.

Draco nodded.

The house was lit by a single lamp hanging to the right of the front door. The house was otherwise in darkness from what Harry could tell. He winced as their shoes crunched on the gravel as they crept towards the door.

“Alohamora” he whispered and the lock clicked open.

It was pitch black inside and silent, from what Harry could hear. They stood for a second, listening, before Harry cast a small ball of light that sat in the palm of his hand. Draco followed him in. They were standing in a large hallway, steps rose in front of them to the second floor.

“Check down stairs first?” Harry said.

Draco nodded.

They crept through a living room, the dinning room and a kitchen before finding themselves back in the hall. Harry frowned at Draco. There was nothing out of the ordinary, in fact nothing magical at all to suggest a wizard or witch lived here. A door creaked upstairs and Harry nodded to Draco.

His heart thumped in his ears and he hoped to god some back up was on its way. He knew he should have waited. _None of your heroics Potter._ The scream had chilled him to the bone. A woman’s. So like his mother’s. He shuddered and tried to refocus. They reached the landing. There were four doors to chose from. One was ajar and Harry could see a dim glow coming from the room.

The woman’s scream came again from the room with the open door, amplified and shrill. Harry ran forward into the room, ignoring Malfoy’s hisses to slow down.

He threw the orb of light into the lamp on the ceiling and stared around, dumbfounded. The room was full of the cages they’d seen being transported, with the miserable looking animals still inside. They looked just as startled to see him. He flicked his eyes round the room again in case he’d missed something. He hadn’t. There was no woman.

It was then he realised Malfoy was no longer behind him. He swore under his breath and turned around slowly.

Low laughter came from the hall.

“Oh they did say you were hot headed, Potter. But I couldn’t quite believe my luck. The boy who lived and the blood traitor with him. It’s my lucky day.”

Harry threw another orb of light at the chandelier that hung over the hall. The Death Eater had Draco by the neck with a wand to his temple. Another stood behind him in an identical black robe. He couldn’t see either of their faces.

“Lower your wand,” the first Death Eater instructed him.

Harry held up his hands.

“I don’t have one.”

“Don’t be so bloody ridiculous, how stupid do you think I am? That you’d come waltzing in here without a wand? That you somehow lit that chandelier without a wand? Jackson, search him.”

The second Death Eater trained his wand on Harry and came towards him. Harry kept his hands up, watching the wand to Malfoy’s temple closely.

“What are you doing with these creatures?” Harry asked as the Death Eater searched him.

“Smuggling them, you stupid boy. Aren’t you supposed to be an Auror?”

“Using muggles?”

“Sure. It’s not like I can go walking around outside, is it. You made sure of that _boy_. What I’d like to know is what you and this traitor scum are doing lurking outside my house.”

“Camping. You know. Muggle thing. Get away for the weekend.”

“Someone’s talked. There’s more of you traitors lurking then we realise.” He tightened his grip on Draco’s throat. “I knew you when you were just a boy, Draco Malfoy. Oh. Such promise. I wonder when the rot began.”

Malfoy’s face was getting pink.

“Let him go.”

“Or you’ll what? You make one move and I’ll kill him.”

Harry narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not bluffing,” the Death Eater said. It would be my absolute pleasure to send this brat to hell.”

“With what?” Harry asked calmly.

The Death Eater looked perplexed as his wand crumbled to dust in his fingers. Harry had a second to enjoy the indignation on his face before Malfoy snapped his head back against the Death Eater’s face. The Death Eater searching Harry span round and Harry yanked the wand from his hand. He petrified them both and Malfoy got up from where he’d been beating his Death Eater to a pulp on the floor.

“If you’d quite finished,” Harry said.

Malfoy was still pink in the face.

“What did you do that for? I could handle him!”

“We should probably bring them in alive,” Harry drawled.

Malfoy huffed and folded his arms. Harry threw him the wand.

“Thanks.” Malfoy caught it and kept it out as he walked past Harry to see what was in the room beyond.

“Oh.” He sighed. “Poor creatures. It’s alright,” Harry heard him cooing through the door at one of them. “Shhh.”

A low growled meow perked his interests and he followed Draco in, leaving the door open and keeping half an eye on the paralysed Death Eaters.

It was in the furthest cage. Malfoy was crouched down infront of it.

“Told you it wasn’t a Tiger.”

“Yeah alright I’ll give you that one. What is it?”

“I don’t know. It kind of looks like a leopard.”

“mmm.”

“Kind of want to keep it,” Malfoy mused.

“That thing would eat you the second you turned your back on it.”

“It’s just scared. Poor little thing.”

“It’s nearly as big as you.”

“It’s an Ocelot you stupid boy!” the Death Eater broke through the spell and began crawling towards them.

Malfoy flicked his wand at him and the Death Eater went flying over the balcony and landed on the hallway floor with a sickening smack.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

“He’d better not be dead.”

The door burst off its hinges.

“M.O.M Aurors do not move!”

“We’re up here,” Harry called. “Two Death Eaters, that one and one paralysed here. We haven’t found anyone else.”

“Where are the creatures?” he heard Morgan’s voice.

“Up here, Captain.”

She ran up the stairs to meet them, glancing at the Death Eater on the floor before stepping over him to get to Harry.

“Oh shit. They were right,” she said, staring round at the animals.

Harry allowed himself to feel smug that she’d also thought it was a bullshit mission.

“Called it,” Draco said where he was crouched on the floor.

“Auror Malfoy you are not keeping that Ocelot. Are you both okay?”

They nodded.

“Thanks to Potter’s wandless magic or we’d be dead,” Draco said.

Harry cringed.

“Potter. You know how the Ministry feels about you using Wandless Magic in front of other wizards.”

“Are you serious?” Draco interrupted. “They would have killed us.”

She ignored him.

“Please try and keep it discreet, Potter. God knows the hysteria that would break out if they found out how powerful you really are. Christ.” She sighed. “Okay. You’re relieved. Go home and get some rest.”

She reached in her robes and pulled out their wands, handing Harry’s to him pointedly.

“Report at 9am Monday for debrief.”

“Yes Captain...Come on, Malfoy. I could use a drink and somewhere with central heating.”

Draco reluctantly stood up and gave the Ocelot a last mournful look.

“You’re not fighting.” Morgan looked between them both and narrowed her eyes.

“Potter is an acceptable Auror.”

Harry tried not to splutter.

“Acceptable?!”

“Like your ego needs inflating.”

“Fuck you.”

They walked out of the house with its all lights on glowing in the night as the Aurors scoured it for evidence.

“Your place or mine?” Draco drawled once they were out of ear shot.

“Anywhere that’s not a fucking tent.”

Draco laughed and laced his hand through Harry’s before apparating them away into the dark.


End file.
